This invention relates to sleeve labels for application to the peripheral exterior of an object, and more particularly to a contractible sleeve label as for objects such as bottled gas containers and the like.
Federal regulations, as well as commercial reality, require explicit wording indicia to be applied to cylindrical containers such as cylinders of bottled gas. Typically this can be applied by a variety of methods including stencil printing or use of preprinted pressure sensitive labels, with the latter being more common and preferred. In order to subsequently apply another set of indicia on the container, the first set of indicia must be removed. This is typically a rather tedious and costly process employing sand blasting, manual scraping or the like, to remove adhesive and label residue.
What has been needed is a label which is as readily applied as a pressure sensitive label, which will remain securely on the container during shipment and use, but which can be easily, quickly and inexpensively removed for replacement with another label.